rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Acier Martin III
Played by Nef Amata Simul. Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Acier Martin III. The French name translates to open hearth steel or steel that is made in an open hearth furnace, which is an advancement of steel production. The way the name is formatted means the family name is given first and the personalization of the last name given second; Acier itself means steel as French adjectives are given after the noun. Therefore, Acier is the appropriate surname as before given. Acier Martin was named this from a descendant of his great grandfather, who invented the form of steel production and named it after himself, Acier Martin and the first male in the family ever generation after was given the same name ever since. Hence, the III title. Age 18 years old, around the age where he should be attending higher education schooling, but unfortunately he hasn’t been so far given the motivation to do much with his life. Gender Despite the feminine appearance, he actually identifies with the gender given to him at birth. He doesn’t necessarily identify with the history of his family as it doesn’t really concern him in the here and now but he doesn’t make an effort to actually individualize himself. Sexuality Extremely demi sexual and demi romantic. Sex/Gender/Expression plays no part in his orientation, since he falls for whoever he becomes very close to which unfortunately leads to more than one love affair at a time. Most of these times, the love in unrequited. Aura Color w/ Hex Code Since his name indicates more of the production of steel rather than steel itself. His aura is steel #7b9095 with a bluish tint contained in a molten/lava colored border #cf1020 as containing steel. Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) He is a normal white tailed deer from his mother’s side. The antlers protrude from his skull on both sides which give him a sense of balance and are not sensitive to touch. The bell shape curve is evident from being fully grown with 4 major points but this varies every year as he sheds his antlers and grows them again in spring. He can sometimes reach a 200-inch gross with his antlers, his proudest feat, but it’s typically 120 inches. His antlers are sturdy and equipped for battle. Nationality (Remnant) He is Valean where his family owns their factories, making the most of being in between of the nations of Vacuo with its metallic resources and Mistral with its oil resources. Affiliation/Occupation Having worked a multitude of small jobs ranging from fast food to retail (actually that’s pretty much it), he has general work skills but a discomfort of working. He doesn’t know exactly what he wants from life. Semblance He thinks it may have something to do with energy as he feels so full of it around a lot of people, but he currently can’t be sure. Other times he feel he is an aura reader as he can learn a person he very easily. This may just believing in his head cannons too much. He still doesn’t know fully. Weapon He tries different weapons at different times. And has not much skill in the things he’s tried such as a couple of different guns, bow and arrow, and knives but with more strength in knives in terms of throwing them. At the moment he doesn’t use a weapon other than his antlers. Skills Previously wanting to be a teacher because he found a lot of strength in writing, he finds passion in his ability to make electronic music and wants to be able to actually compose works. Though mostly working on this on the side and having only recently just started, he does have an idea of what his music style is like. It’s just hard to put into words and even more difficult to market as his arrangements only reflect his weird complexities rather than an actually interesting song. If the music thing is a dud because like art, he can’t do it well or very originally, he has a lot of hope for his writing. He is often currently found with a pencil and notebook as he writes down things he observes into notes which he later types up to create elaborate stories. He often creates characters instantly which previously were used to make personas for him to use online. Now, he weaves short stories and novels alike together in different genres using magic reality. He finds literature to be his stable love. Deception - He can create a really believable scenarios and create stories and lies centered around them. He manipulates those around him easily and only does so because he doesn’t know how else to interact with people. It’s not that he doesn’t care about hurting others, he just values his personal enjoyment more so. Weaknesses He’s weak in nearly everything he does. Appearance (Pictures originally edited through inspiration and start off by Kuvshinov-Ilya) Height He is 5 feet 3 inches not including his horns. Race (Skin tone, etc) French Canadian mixed with half European, half Native American. However, he does not really identify with being either. Body Type (w/ weight if known) Not having much bulk and lean due to genetics, he is only 100 pounds. Somewhat small in height, and thin. Outfit Typical hip fashion. Tries to keep up with girl fashion but is always wearing “yesterday’s” clothes somehow. Other Important details Feminine to a high degree. Personality Overview Generally depressed and angry, Acier tries to stay away from social situations as much as possible. Though weaker than most people his age, his aggression leads him to need to get into fights. These are usually small fights as he ends up giving up midway and needing to do something else. He feels like he can’t do anything good and took a semester break to work on his resume and applications before actually committing higher education. It was a difficult decision, one he felt mostly expected to make. Sometimes, it can seem he is a little bit more cheered when around people he is comfortable with because he is extremely extroverted to the point where he drains people for energy so he can be comfortable. He doesn’t find his current friendships meaningful, but he maintains them due to an extreme fear of abandonment. He cries at the thought of a friend ignoring him, even. Acier intends to keep up with his friends through social media, which will not aid his in addiction to it. As a liar, Acier is really good at making people believe different stories, including himself. This makes it difficult to really understand himself as a person and translates to a more hateful depression. Despite not really being as into it as he used to be, he still somewhat maintains different “fronts” for different situations to help him cope with an uncertainty of himself. Quirks He manipulates in a small scale, and is more flailing around emotionally than anything. Voice Nef Amata Simul and her vocal range is used as a reference for Acier. Theme Theme song: (to represent his many-sidedness): I’m Sorry I’m Not Honest Leave Me Alone Heart Nonsense Moron Liar: The noises echo back and forth. I see the same faces to my left and right. Nobody will change. Nobody is able to change. It's true. If I love you to the point that I'm worthy of living only in your heart, then someday I'll probably end up giving you heartrending sorrows. Yet still, I am alive for the purpose of vanishing. If it's something so laughable, I'll cleave the floating voice and be born, with tears belonging only to you. Listen. Although I really want to vanish, although I really want to live on, although I can't say it, my voice is stacking up and getting louder. How will I be able to vanish? How will I be able to live on? How will I be able to say it? How? How? I look up. I pass through. The black crowd stops. People rustle, and wander back and forth. Although I really want to vanish, although I really want to live on, although I can't say it, my voice is stacking up and getting louder. How will I be able to vanish? How will I be able to live on? How will I be able to say it? How? How? I once loved you. The sky you once saw vanished. There was a voice. There was a sound. I had a dream. "Thank you." There was a voice, but it then vanished. Even tears, even hearts, even pain, even thoughts, even smiles, even everything, everything, vanished, vanished. It's a lie, it's a lie, but you were once in my heart. Normal Battle Theme: Backstory